Wolf of Kyoto
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: Set after episode 25, blood trial never happened. Akihiro Matsuzaki come's to Roanapur to find the people responsible for killing his clan. Rated M for blood and language, maybe throw some sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Black Lagoon fic and I thought recently though of it. It take place after episode 24, The Gunslingers, and episode 25 never happened. So enough said lets get this thing started.**

**PS. I don't own Black Lagoon or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere along the line of the pacific ocean, a small ship heads southwest from the Japanese mainland. On top of the deck of the ship stood a Japanese male in his late teens,very slim and five foot nine, shaggy black hair that covered his ears, wearing a white dress shirt with black pants, black shoes and a black long coat, while smoking a cigarette. On his right hip rested a black katana with a two gold wolves as guards and to his left was a 1911 handgun that matched his blade. "I'm almost there." He whispered to himself as he throw his finished cigarette into the ocean and replaced it with a new one

"Um excuse me sir but I must ask you to get off of the deck, and get inside, since we will be arriving to our destination very shortly." The captain of the ship told the young man.

The Japanese teen just turned his head slightly and gave the man a death glare. "I don't give a fuck old man, if were arriving shortly then why don't I see anything but ocean?"

"Um...well... you see... it should be one hour..." The captain backing up.

"Then don't bother me." He said as the captain ran back inside. "Damn coward." Lighting up his cigarette and going into a deep thought.

_A couple of mouths ago he and many others from the Washimine Group were at the funeral of Yukio Washimine and Ginij Matsuzaki. Some of the men were crying and moaning for the loss of their boss and under boss at the same time. But not him, he had blood-lust revenge in his eyes. The eyes of a bloodthirsty wolf._

"Excuse me, sir?" The captain interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm not going back inside." His voice getting a little impatience.

"Um actually, I was going to tell you that we are closing in." The captain said shaking in fear and pointing to the well lite city that was straight ahead of them.

"So there it, the city of Roanapur." The teen said blowing a puff of smoke and getting off the ship once they docked, heading towards they city.

"Hey Rock, get your ass out here!" Revy shouted knocking hard on his door. "You can't stay in there forever Rock, it's been two mouths so let it go already!" There was no response. "That's it I'm breaking this fucking door down."

Then all of a sudden the door slowly opened and Rock peeked out looking depressed as ever. "What do you want Revy, I'm not in the mood."

"I know dipshit, you haven't been since that girl died." She said putting a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it. "Look Rock, I'm not gonna say some bullshit, 'like move on with it' or 'leave it all in the past' all I'm saying is that it was another death, so let's just leave it at be."

"It's just so hard, she should have never had that life." Rock not even looking up at her.

"I said leave it be you dumb fuck." Grabbing him the the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall. "She chose that path, like you chose yours since the day we met, so don't give me some sticking piece of bull!"

Rock just looked at Revy and just sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, come on, we're going to the Yellowflag." Putting him down and walking out the door.

"Wait why are we going to the flag, I thought we had an assignment?" Rock getting up from the floor.

"Nah, Dutch and Benny are out on a job, so it's just you and me tonight and I feel like having a drink." She said as she started walking down the hall. "If you hurry your ass up, I might buy you one."

After an hour or two later, both Revy and Rock were at the bar drinking glasses of rum. "Thanks for the drink Revy, I think I feel better now."

"Don't thank me yet Rock, cause you got to pay me back later." Revy grinned after taking a swig of her rum.

"Dammit, I should have known better." Rock slamming his glass on the table, while Revy laughed her ass off.

"Lighten up Rock at least the drink is not that much." Still getting a laugh out of it.

Rock just slouched in his stool listening to Revy's laugh until she was dead silent. He looked up to see why she stopped laughing all of a sudden and saw her looking out at the door with one hand on her Beretta. Daring to look back, he saw why, a teenage Japanese male was standing at the entrance to the bar. But something was not right with him, his eyes looked cold and dangerous, same eyes that Revy, Roberta and Ginji have, the eyes of a deadly beast.

The teen slowly approached the bar and takes a sit next to Revy. "Hey bartender, a bottle of vodka."

Bao just look at him oddly. "Listen kid, this is a bar, so scram."

"Maybe you didn't hear me right, a bottle of vodka, please." The teen said pulling out a hundred dollar bill.

Bao went wide eye and snatched the hundred dollar bill and took it into the light, and saw that it was real. He went to one of the shelves and grabbed a bottle and handed it to him.

The guy uncorked it and began drinking right from the bottle.

"You don't see that everyday." Rock said out of amazement.

"That's nothing, I took on twice that amount." Revy said.

"Is that so, let's me see you do it you Yankee bitch." The teen said turning to her.

This got Revy's attention and made her pull out her gun. "I dare you to say that again." Pointing it at his head. "I fucking dare you!"

The Teen finished off the bottle and faced her. "Alright, I said let me see you do it."

"Not that part smart ass, the last part!" Getting a bit impatient.

"Oh, the part where I called you a Yankee bitch. So what? You want want me to look down on you and kiss your feet."

"That's it I'm going to blow your brains out." Revy getting hold back Rock.

"Revy clam down, he's just testing you."

"And I'm not letting you wreck this bar again!" Bao slamming his hand on the desk.

"Yeah Revy, don't destroy the flag like the last couple of times." A guy teased. While other joined in with the guy.

"Oh please, all of you guys are all bark and no bite." The Japanese teen said to all the guys who were making fun of Revy. "Out of all of you, that woman right next to me had the balls to point a gun at me."

They all stopped laughing and the men point their guns at the teen. "How about now Jr. You think we have balls now?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet, we'll show you who has no bite."

"Hey if you want to fucking kill each other, then do it outside!" Bao argued.

"Come on Revy like's go." Rock shoving her shoulder.

"Actually, Rock I want to watch this." She said as the teen got off from the stool and walked a couple of feet away from bar.

"Alright, how about on the count of three, let's see who kills who." Putting his left hand on to the handle of his katana and the other on his pistol. "One...Two..." As the men ready their guns. "...Three."

At that all of them fired their at the kid, only to see that he disappeared. "Wh-where did he go?"

"Look above you." He said as he slashed down onto the guy, instantly killing him. Then shot the guy next to him with his gun hand.

"Son of a bitch." One man said as he kept firing only to she that his bullets get sliced in half and well as himself.

The teen was able to break there guns into pieces once he got close to a thug and shot one as soon as they were in his sight. After five minutes of shot and slashing, all of the men were on the floor dead or dying in there own blood. "Never even had a chance." Walking back to his seat and putting a few bills on the bar in front of Bao. "Hope this will cover for the slight damage I caused.

Boa was looking dumbfounded as saw only slight damage to his bar for once. "Um... sure, thanks."

Rock looked amazed as Revy just grinned at the sight mess the kid made. "Not bad kid, my opinion on you changed."

"No sweat Daisy Duke. But I should be leaving." He said starting to walk out the bar.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" Rock asked as soon as he stopped gazing into space.

The teen turned his head back, while at the door. "Back in Japan, they called me the Wolf of Kyoto. But why the fuck not, It's Akihiro, Akihiro Matsuzaki ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rock sat in his sit in total shock just by hearing Akihiro's last name. 'Oh shit, he's from the Washimine group. And even worst then that, he's a relative of Ginji's.'

"Yo, Rock, what's got you in such a trances?" Revy asked getting right into his face.

"R-revy did you know who that was?" Pointing his finger where Akihiro once stood.

"Yeah, he said he's the Wolf of Kyoto or some shit, what is he famous?"

"Not that, his last name." Rock almost in a yell.

"Oh that. Yeah it was Matsuzaki, what so special about it?"

Rock took a mental sigh and just lowered his head. 'Of course, I'm talking about Revy here.' Before he was about to speak again he got off of his chair and looked her in the eye with a serious look. "Matsuzaki is also Ginji's last name, the swordsman you killed back in Japan."

"Whoa so that's Jumbo's little brother or something? Cause he doesn't even look like him."

"I'm not sure, but I do know of one thing, he's here for vengest." Taking a cigarette from a pack he brought with him and lighting it up. "Now seeing as you killed his brother or cousin he might be after you..."

"If the does come after me, I'll be sure to have a spot for him next to Jumbo." She grinned.

"...Or He's after a certain group." Rock blowing some smoke.

"Wait what kind of group would-" She stopped at mid sentence as she realized what Rock ment. "Fuck!"

"We're all going to be if he's after Hotel Moscow."

After a hour of walking the streets, Akihiro smoking his cigarette that he lite with along the way, remembering something from his past.

_He was 9 years old, in a dojo, facing off with a teenage Ginji. Both of them were facing each other while holding a bokken from one another as the wooden swords clashed with the other. Akihiro swings at his side, but Ginji blocks the attack and disarms him._

_"You will have to do better then that Akihiro." Ginji said in a cool manner. "Pick up your sword and try again."_

_"Do I have to Ginji? I mean we've been at this for hours." Akihiro whined._

_"Pick it up now." Raising his voice. He pick up the wooden sword up and began to spare with him again. Swung his Bokken at Ginji, but blocked the attack. Ginji hit him in the legs, ribs and torso as Akihiro lay on the ground in pain. "We won't stop until you hit me at least once." _

_Again Akihiro picked up his sword and positioned himself like Ginji did and they both were a line with the other, attacking and blocking the other with in rhythm. Then Akihiro and Ginji hit both of there bokkens real hard til both broke in two._

_"Well done. You actually broke our swords in two." Ginji walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder._

_Akihiro grinned wide as he accepted the gesture. "So does that mean I get one of your famous blades?" _

_"Not even if you defeat me, cousin." Ginji remarked giving him a slight bump on the head. _

_Akihiro rubbed his head where he got hit and gave Ginji a look. "Fine then I'll just make my own blade and I'll defeat you one day, I promise!"_

"I made half a promise." Letting out a puff of smoke while sheathing and unsheathing his katana a bit.

"Hey, asshole!" A voice said from behind him as he looked at a cuban cartel pointing a gun a him. "Your that damn kid who killed all my amigo's."

"Yeah, so you came here to kill me?" Akihiro give off a smirk.

"You bet your fucking a-" The cartel getting hit by a bullet in his arm before he ushered another word. He drop his gun on the ground and clenched at his wound. "Fuck..."

Akihiro was now at short range to the man as his 1911 was close to his stomach. "Make one move and I'll shoot you right here and now, you got that?" The Cartel was sweating, but nodded. "Good, now you look like you know this place real well, so happen to know the head of this city?"

"W-what do you mean man? There are different heads belonging to different groups." The Cartel said nervously. "So who are you looking for?"

"I'll tell you." Akihiro lean over and whispered to the point that the Cartel's eyes are wide.

"You have got to be loco, you make an enemy out of her, you are dead."

"But she made an enemy out of me, when she killed the ones I was close to." He said gripping the mans shirt. "So do you know anything?" Pointing his gun to his heart.

"I-I know that the group you are looking for sometimes go to a pub called Death's Corner, you can try there."

"Very well then." Akihiro lowering his gun, and stabbed instead with his katana. "And thanks for the info." Letting the cartel fall to the ground and headed for his next destination.

He reached Death's Corner within a fifthteen minute walk. He entered the pub and the owner gave him a dirty look. "Hey Kid, get out of here! Don't you know it's adults only!"

"I'm old enough, besides I'm suppose to be waiting for a group here to discuss somethings." Akihiro countered.

The bartender grunted as he rolled his eyes. "At least order something,you fucking brat."

"You have Sake?" he asked.

"Does this look like Japan!?"

"Alright, then a glass of Vodka."

The bartender got a bottle off the self and pour him a glass and handed it to him. "twelve dollars." he demanded.

Akihiro sighed and was about to pay him until two men entered the pub. Both were well built and tall. He put his wallet back in his pocket and got up. "So you two are with Hotel Moscow?"

The two men looked at each other and putting there hand on there belts. "Who's asking?"

"Me" Akihiro said unsheathing his sword real fast and slashes them before they got their guns out. "That was for the Washimine Group and for my cousin Ginji." Wiping the blood off his katana and sheathing it. In the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender tremble in fear of the scene he just witness. He was about to make a run for the back but was shot in the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor with his eye half open and mouth a gasped. "No tip. Now to give the rest of the Russians an important message." Going to the dead bodies and cutting them up.

The next Morning, Deaths Corner pub was covered with Roanapur police as well as Balalaika and, her second-in-command, Boris.

"This sure is a fine mess don't you think so Comrade Sergeant." She said smoking a cigar.

"Yes Kapitan, it sure is a shame." Boris answered her.

Soon after Chief Watsup came out and walked slowly to her. "Well I got some bad new and wore news, what do you want to hear first?"

"It doesn't matter, cause who ever did this to my men chief, will die like those fucking brats." Balalaika swore as her cigar was halfway smoked.

"Well that's the bad news, we don't know who did it, the person covered their tracks real well, all we know is that the person who killed your men was an expert blademen and shooter." Watsup said.

"And what is the worst news?" Boris asked.

"You might want to take a look." He said wanting to follow him. Both Russians followed him in to the crimes scene. "I'll warn you that it's not going to be pretty." He lead them to the only "evidences" they could find. With it Balalaika stood there in anger as she broke her cigar in half with her teeth. On the wall was words written in her mens blood saying:

**You better watch your backs Bears of Russia, Cause thís Wolf is here to feast**.

This got to Balalaika and she stormed off into the street, as the sergeant follows her. "Comrade Sergeant!" She annoched not looking at him. "We're at war."

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad that Jabrax13 and Bloodydemon666 reviewed this fanfic. And for the rest of you guys who are reading and following I thank you guys but can you put a little review, nothing bad, just a review, you can even make suggestions and I'll look at them. anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 3

The phone to the lagoon company building rang multiple times, that is until Rock picked up the phone. "Hello Lagoon company."

"Ah Rock, just the person I wanted."

"Miss Balalaika, is this a job for us?"

"It kinda is and isn't. Have you heard the news?"

"No I haven't. But it's too late to change the subject so I'm all ears."

"I'm afraid that two of my men were killed at the Deaths Corner pub." She said on the line, which made Rock, go silent for a minute. "Rock, do you know anything about this?"

"Miss Balalaika, it's hard for me to say, but I believe I do know who did this." Rock said slowly. "He's from the Washimine Group and appears to be a master swordsmen and can handle a gun real well."

"Is that all, well he doesn't sound too much of a threat. That is all Rock."

"There is one more thing I should mention to you," Rock added. "He's some kind of relative of Ginji Matsuzaki, his name is Akihiro and calls himself the Wolf of Kyoto."

With that news, the cigar that was in Balalaika's mouth dropped. "Thank you for the information Rock." She hung up the phone as Boris came in. "It seems we are up against a deadly dog comrade sergeant. For Hotel Moscow will be fighting against the Wolf of Kyoto.

"Hey Rock who was on the phone." Dutch asked downing a beer.

"It was Miss Balalaika, she heard about that kid that me and Revy saw, the yakuza." Rock popping a cigarette into his mouth.

"What is he some kind of big shot?"

"Looks like it since he killed two members of Hotel Moscow as well as pissed off Balalaika." Rock said sitting on the couch. "Hopefully it doesn't turn into another vampire twin incident."

"I hope not, it really made a mess of the city. So who is this kid anyway?"

"All I know is his name is Akihiro Matsuzaki. he's related to Ginji and was part of the Washimine Group. Also he's called the Wolf of Kyoto."

Benny came running in from his room and had a look of pure shock. "The Wolf of Kyoto is in Roanapur!?"

"Benny-boy you know who he is?" Dutch asked turning towards him.

"I'm surprised you didn't Dutch, he's a S class assassin." He said that made both Dutch and Rock look in utter surprise.

"An S class assassin that young!?" Rock yelled at the top of his lungs.

Benny nods. "Apparently he's one of the top deadly assassins there is and has a 400,000 dollar bounty on his head by all the world gangs he's considered a dog from hell by killing the other Yakuza gang members as well as the russian and cuban mafia. Even killed corrupt politicians and businessmen. Rock, he even killed your former boss."

"Wait my old boss is dead, this kid knew what he was doing."

"Benny how do you know all this anyway?" Dutch asked.

"After Roberta and and the Vampire twins I did some research on people outside Roanapur. And the Wolf of Kyoto was one of them."

"Man that is one dog I don't want to fuck with." Dutch said. "Let Balalaika take care of this and not get involved."

Later that day, Akihiro was somewhere outside of the city,checking over his equipment. He sharpened and examined his katana as the blade didn't looked worn out or damage from the blood. He then checked his 1911 to see if the pieces are ok and tests the gun to see that it was perfect. "Good now to kill more of those Russian fuckers." Getting up from his seat, putting on his long coat and getting his gun and sword on the way out.

Later in the evening, as the sun was going down Akihiro took a detour of the the streets to not get easily detected. 'I'm sure they are keeping their eyes out for me, just in case someone spotted me.' Taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one of them. He continued to walk behind main and busy streets. That is until something caught his eye. A group of russians were walking somewhere. 'They could be luring me into something, but it's too good not to resist.' Carefully following them and check his surrounding, to be sure that it wasn't a trap. As the russians stopped, near a port, Akihiro hid behind a couple of drums not to get spotted. He took a slight peek and saw some men from the colombian cartel were in front of them.

"So what does Hotel Moscow want with the us eh? I heard that a mad dog was on you asses." One cartel said.

"We're taking the situation right now, All of our men are going in large groups of five. And once he's dead, we'll make nice wolf pelts for Balalaika."

'Balalaika? So she she's the boss.' He though as he got his blade an inch out of it's sheath.

"So what do you want with us?" Asked another cartel.

"We want the both of our sides to cease fire against each other til this mess is taken care of."

"Bullshi-" the Cartel getting his brains shot off. That made both sides look surprised and draw their weapons.

'What the fuck?' Akihiro said to himself as he looked around and seeing nothing around. 'Was it a sniper?' As he heard gunfire from both members of each side firing on each other and saw a thick amount of smoke. He jumped out from where he was and started to fire his 1911 on who ever he shot and charged into the smoke as his katana was fully drawn. He sliced and shot, weather it be Russian or Colombian He wanted to have their blood.

"Please don't..." A Cartel said in the mist as footsteps where heard.

"In the name of Sanita Mary, the hammer of righteousness to all injustice." A female voice said as a shoot was heard.

Akihiro pointed his gun were the shot was heard and fire, while at the same getting fired at. He dodged and deflected the shots that came towards him and cut though some bullets. His swords reached and found the neck of who ever was shooting at him, only to stop as that persons guns was pointed to his chest. As the thick smoke lightened. He was face to face with Roberta. (We know who it was but Akihiro doesn't) "A maid?" Still holding his sword to her throat and looking at her. 'Have to admit, she's got some nice set of tits, are they size D or something?' He smirked to himself. That all changed when he got a look in her eyes. They were the same as his, the eyes of a solider and a killer, as well as of a mad dog. "You don't look Russian, are you their maid?"

"No, are you working for the Cartels?" She asked still holding her gun to his chest.

"No, I work for no one." Akihiro said pushing his sword to her skin. "Then who are you?"

Roberta lowered her gun, as he lowered his sword. "I'm-"

"Bloodhound of Florencia!" A voiced shouted that made both of them turn their heads as shot's were fired from Cartel members.

"I guess that's my cue to get out of here." Firing his gun and running away. After He was able to shake them off he returned to his hideout and sat in his bed. "Damn what a day. I wounder who that maid was and why did I hear the Bloodhound of Florencia?"

"Because that was my old life I once left behind." Roberta said standing next to the door making Akihiro jump off the bed.

"How did you find me so fast?" He stared with his gun pointed at her. But she just stood there with her hands in front of her.

"I am here to talk, I will not harm you in any way. So I suggest you put down your gun." She said in calm manner.

"I'll put my gun down once I know you are armless, so drop your weapons." Not lowering his 1911. She put her Sistema colts to the floor and kick them on the side, along with her Franchi SPAS-12 umbrella, and brass knuckle knife along with it. Convinced, he lowered his gun and tossed it to his side and his Katana on the other bed. "Alright, so what do you want to talk about?"

Roberta took off her glasses and put them on a stand. "First off I would like to introduce myself. I am Roberta, Head maid of the Lovelace family, one of the 13 great families of South America." She curtsied to him.

"I'm Akihiro Matsuzaki, Wolf of Kyoto." He introduced himself. "I heard of the Lovelace family, but why is their head maid here and not in the manner?"

"There was an incident." She said looking at him with her deadly blue eyes.

Diego Lovelace and his son, Garcia, headed inside a building to discuss on political stuff while Roberta waiting for them near the car. A half hour had passed and they were still in the meeting, just then an explosion went off into the building as windows shattered and flames escaped. She watched with utter shock as the building was still on fire and that the firefighters were putting out the fire and as well as people out from inside.

Both Diego and Garcia Lovelace where in hospital beds unconscious, hooked up to IV's on life support. Roberta waited on their bed sides not moving an inch form her spot until the doctors came in to report.

"Um excuse me miss, I do have some news that is slightly good. " The doctor said while she did listen buts didn't turn her head. "Their injuries were not that deadly to them, they were very luck to make it, however Garcia may not walk for sometime. I wanted to let you know ma'am."

"Thank you doctor, for informing me." She said not looking at him. As the doctors left she knew that who ever did this to the master and young master will suffer.

"I found out that it was the Colombian Cartels that was responsible for the bombing and I wish to slaughter them all!" Roberta said.

"So you want revenge for a some fucked up cartels trying to kill your family." Akihiro said knowing where this is going.

"Yes, and I want you to help me. Just by looking at your skills back there I know you are very skilled and have killed many people in your life."

Akihiro thought real hard on the subject. He was only after Hotel Moscow but here comes this maid who is asking to also kill the cartels. Then again it could also mean with her help he could kill every last one of them as well. "On once condition, You have to help me fight against Hotel Moscow and I'll help you fight the cartels, deal?" He said extending his hand.

"I need a moment to think." She said. After a few minutes of thinking, he got his response. "I have though it over and would work with you." Shaking his hand.

"Roberta, the russian and the cartel won't know what two dogs are capable of."

Ending the Chapter right here. I hope you guys like it cause now we have the Wolf and the Bloodhound on a murdering Rampage. Balalaika is going to be ripping her own hair out after this. Til next time guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been two days since Akihiro has been in this shit hole of a port town called Roanapur. He lay in bed, thinking about something in the past.

_In an old Swordsmith, a 14 years old Akihiro was hammering some steel and melting it into the sword he wanted. "There it's finally done." putting it into the water tank to harden. "After three days and three nights, I have finally make my katana." After the blade is cooled off, he takes it out of the tank and examines it as it was pure hard folded steel. Afterwards he took a sharpening block and rough polish it so that the katana gets that mirror polish and cutting edge. After the final polish it was given, he gave it the wolf guards and handle, and tested it on a thick bamboo as it sliced it in half._

_"Hey Akihiro, what are you doing out here?" Ginji walking over to him._

_"I was just testing out the sword I made, so far." Showing the sword to him as he examined it for himself._

_"The blade is well balanced, and the carbon, iron and steel blends well with it" Testing the swing of it next. "And it's very light and quick." handing it back to his cousin. "You did a very good job making it."_

_"Thanks it took me three days and nights to make it. So it took my heart and soul to put into this katana and I'm glad it's complete." Akihiro feeling confident._

_"It's not complete." Ginji explained but Akihiro had given him a looked any way. "It needs a name."_

_"Oh." Akihiro understanding now and trying to think up a name. After a few minutes he thought of one. "What about Inugami, Inugami no Okami."_

_"Perfect name for the Wolf of Kyoto." Ginji patting his shoulder._

_"Thanks Manslayer." Giving off a grin. "I'll make a gun out of katana steel next."_

_"That I would like to see. And did you though of a name for it?"_

_"Yeah it's going to be-"_

"1911 Special: Shogun Katana." Saying out loud to himself.

"What was that?" Roberta walking right in with her hair down, wearing a white sleeveless buttion up shirt, leather vest and black jeans. (Basically the outfit she wore on the blood trial.) And carrying a big bag.

"I was just remembering something in the past is all. And you decided that the maid outfit was too much?" Akihiro joked.

"Alot of people know who I am around here, so I just changed my appearance is all." She said. "And I got some arms as well, got some for you too."

"That's so kind of you, so what did you get?" Getting off the bed like it was christmas morning. As Roberta put the bag down on the ground and opened it up to reveal a shit load of guns. M4A1 Carbine, Barrett M82, M60, L86A1, Airsoft Grenade Launcher, and a Dragunov SVD. "Wow you really picked out good ones, so which are mine?"

"I'll let you have the M4A1 Carbine, M60 and the Dragunov but I will have the M82, L86A1 and the AirSoft Grenade Launcher."

"Good, now that's done we can go into the planing." Akihiro getting out a map. First, we'll hit the Cartels first since they are the weakest members of Roanapur, then move on to the russians. And we will attack here first." Pointing to a location on the map.

The both of them made it to the cartel docking quarters where all of there ship goods are stored. Akihiro lit a cigarette as he and Roberta were are the door. "You ready to kill some fuckers?"

"I would love to." Roberta kicked open the door and the both fired their M1A1 Carbine and L86A1 at the Cartels as the dropped like flies. Some tries to fire back at them but was too fast or never got a chance to shot. The whole place was a blood bath of it's own as only one member of the cartels was left, Abrego.

"Please don't kill me Bloodhound, I didn't know your masters were in that bombing, I swear on my mother's grave." Abrego begged on his knees as both Akihiro and Roberta were covered in blood.

"You're a pathetic piece of shit, you think I would fall for that!" Roberta screamed as she fired a round from her L86 and grazed his face. "You are too much of a coward to die by my hands." Walking away from him as she was going to exit out, but Abrego grabbed a handgun that was next to him and pointed it at her back

"Die you bitch and your little boyfriend too!" He fired at her but Akihiro got in front and sliced it while getting a little graze.

"Shooting an enemy when they show you mercy?" Akihiro walking towards him, sword fully drawn. "You no good piece of fucking shit." As he got his Katana near Abrego's throat.

"W-who are you?" Abrego stuttered.

"Like you said before, I'm her little boyfriend." He said and swinging his sword at him.

"Well isn't this a mess, first he's after sis and now he took out the whole cartel army like nothing." Revy looking around and seeing the corpses of the men laid out on the ground. "Hey Rock do you think that yakuza did this?"

"Yeah and I don't think it was only him." Rock examining the bodies looking at the bullet holes. "It looks like he was with someone."

"Really? Tell me detective Rock what make you say that?" Revy asked in her sarcastic tone as she lights one up.

"For Starters, the gun was 5.56 but one went in deeper than the other one." Rock said looking that one was bigger then the other.

"Never knew you where such a gun expert, guess being around me made you one." Revy smirk while looking around the place. "So what if ones deeper then the other one he could of got closer to him."

"Unlikely, both holes have different markings and no he didn't use two guns at the same time." Answering ahead of her. Walking all the way to the back, to see the horrible sight that was left. "Fuck." He said covering his nose and looking away.

"Rock what is it?" Revy running inside with her cutlesses drawn. And then she saw what he did. Up on the ceiling of the was Abrego hanging with a leg and arm chopped off, as well as his insides hanging out as crows were feasting on him. "That is fucked up, who knew this kid was that angry."

"There's more to it." Rock pointing to the wall that was behind the body as the blood was in big bold letters.

**Your next Balalaika, and this time it's two dogs after you**

"So I was right, him and another person did this." Rock getting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.

"But what does he mean by two dogs are after sis?"

"I'm not sure but I do have a hunch." Rock walking to the car and getting in. "Come one we have to see if there were any guns bought recently."

"Let's go to Old man Praiyachat." Revy got into the car and they proceed to the gunshop. As they got to the gun shop, she started to talk to the old man. "So Old man, did a Japanese teen buy any guns recently?"

"No there was no kid around my store." Praiyachat said to her. "However, there was a woman who bought a lot of guns recently."

"A woman?" Rock asked. "What did she look like?"

Praiyachat laughed a bit. "She was quite the view, yet she was deadly. As for what she looked like. She was tall and slender, slightly built, hispanic but looked caucasian and deadly blue eye and long purple hair."

"Wait did you say blue eyes and long purple hair?" Rock asked as the old man nodded, turning to Revy. "Revy..."

"Yeah Rock, I was thinking the same thing, that fucking maid is in the city helping wolfboy." Revy biting on her cigarette.

"Damn that stings." Akihiro yelled as he was putting some disinfection on his right cheek as Roberta was taking a shower. 'Too bad I can't take a peek or I'll be dead within a second.' Finishing and putting a light bandage on his wound.

As soon as he putting the bandage on, Roberta got out of the shower with her hair still wet and a black night gown that hardly showed any skin. "You can use the shower now, you are going to need it." Brushing her wet hair.

"I'll take one as soon as possible." Not wanting to look at her directly.

"I do have a question for you though, two actually." Walking towards his bed, sitting on it and grabbing his face to make him look at her. "Why did you get in the way when he was about to shoot me in the back? And why did you agree with him that you were my boyfriend?"

"I was just playing along with him, as for getting in the way, I thought it was very dishonorable for someone to attack while their back was turned and that he should died a dishonorable way."

She just smirked and pushed him down on the bed as she got on top of him. "That's very cute, you say honor and I admire that but in this world, especially in this city, that will only get you killed. You have to kill or be killed to survive this city."

Akihiro got mad at her response and flipped her over as so that she was under him and he was on top. "And what do you know about honor?!" Showing hate in his eyes and his sharp canines.

"When I was in the F.A.R.C I though what I was doing was honorable for the name of revolution. But it turns out that I was just a tool, a guard dog, for the drug cartels." She said still having that grin on her face. "A guard dog made to protect the fucker's illegal plantations." Inching up to his ear and whispering. "Do you think those russians have any honor in them that killed your cousin and your friends? They all died because they still had honor in them and I would hate for you to die the same way Akihiro." Rolling her tongue while saying his name.

Akihiro pushed her back down and inched to her face, but losing his anger and looking more calm. "What do you think I should do then?"

"Unleash that animal inside you and don't show any mercy what so ever, become that wolf you where named for and rip that bear apart."

"And will you help unleash this beast inside me, Roberta?"

"Call me Rosarita. That's my actual name."

"I know." Akihiro leaning down on her and contacting his lips to hers. She kissed back and opened her mouth to let her tongue meet with his and she moaned a couple of time. When he slide his fingers under her dress, that earned him a hard slap in the face. "Damn, that really hurt you know." Rubbing his cheek.

"You didn't earn that reward just yet, be lucky you got a kiss." Roberta getting out of bed and moving to her own. "I just took a shower, and I don't feel like taking another one."

"Fine, I'll try again another time." Akihiro said heading to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and took off his long coat and shirt to reveal his tattooed back of a black wolf with yellow eyes howling at a full moon in the night. As he was fully undressed, and let the water hit his body, he though to himself what Roberta or should he say Rosarita said to him before about how his whole clan died because of them still held honor with them. "If thats how I'm going to win this war, then so be it." Slamming his fist on the bathroom wall. "I'll kill everyone of them until the name Washimine can finally rest in piece."

**And that ladies and gentlemen is how I end this chapter. I actually had to watch different programs of how Katana's were made and I got the name Inugami no Okami means "Dog god of Wolves" So please read and review, if not PM me. Til next guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a very important day for Balalaika, as she was driven to the Golden Swing night club. Her, the Hong Kong Triad, the Italian Mafia and the Cartels were to gather together to discuss a certain dog running around the city of Roanapur.

"I assume why I called this meeting in the first place?" Balalaika started with a cigar sitting in her mouth.

"Apparently the Wolf of Kyoto has come to this shit hole of a city." Chang said lifting his sunglasses slightly. "And the reason he's here is that you killed his clan."

"And how did you hear that Mr Chang?" She asked.

"I have my sources. But I do know why you called us all here, you want a ceasefire and alliances with us to kill this dog." Chang folding his hands together.

"I say we do it, the bastard killed some of my men." Pedro, the Cartel boss, spoke out.

"I say we don't, after all this Siberian did bring this hell-hound here and I don't feel like facing off to a deadly dog." Ronnie the Jaws said.

"How dare you!" Boris stepped up but Balalaika waved him off.

"It make no different sergeant, this Italian pig know that he and his forces are no match for someone like the Wolf of Kyoto." Balalaika smoking her cigar. "And what of you Mister Chang? What do you think?"

"I may have to decline. I know not it's true that the if all four were to combine, then it might be possible, however-" Before Chang could continue, there was a ringing sound heard in the room.

"I apologize, that would be my phone." Balalaika getting her flip phone and picking it up. "Yes?"

"Miss Balalaika, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Rock said on the other line. "It seems that Akihiro and Roberta have teamed up."

Hearing that made Balalaika furious, slamming her cigar on the table. "What!? Why!?"

Rock tried to stay calm while talking to her. "The Lovelace family got into a bombing and were seriously injured and the Cartels were responsible for some reason. As for why, I'm not too sure but it looks like the he'll help her out and she'll do the same."

"I appreciate the warning Rock, good-bye." She hung up and gave a deadly glare towards the Cartel boss. "Pedro you piece of shit, did you know that the Bloodhound was hunting you down."

He looked around the room as all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that the Lovelace family was inside the building. We were told to kill a representative that would ruin our business. we accidentally killed an important member of FARC and were to busy keeping them at bay and didn't realize the Bloodhound was here."

"Wait did he say FARC?" Ronnie asked with a slightly opened jaw.

"Now we are in deep shit, Not only is the Bloodhound and the Wolf joining together, we also have FARC." Chang not liking the news on the situation. "I won't join you Miss Balalaika but I will do what ever it takes to keep my territory safe."

"I have no problems Mister Chang, in a way it's helping me." Balalaika not sounding too worried. "And I assume this also goes for the rest of you?"

"I agree on the ceasefire but I'll keep my defenses up for who ever crosses my line." Ronnie agreed with a smirk.

"Same, that way I know none of you fuckers are shooting at my ass." Pedro also agreed.

"Good, now I would say that this meeting is adjourned." Balalaika said before leaving.

Meanwhile with Lagoon company, it's been three days after the meeting, and Revy, Rock and Bennie gathered together to hear what Dutch had to say. "We have a job now and I don't like this one. We are going wolf hunting."

Rock and Benny didn't like the sounds of the mission however Revy was excited. "So that means we get to kill wolf boy and four eyes?"

"I doubt it but if we cross paths then we have no choice but to shoot." Dutch spoke calmly. "Last time we faced that maid, she almost fucking killed us."

"I don't want to be reminded." Benny getting the shivers.

"I'm not too worried, I'll put a bullet in the both of them." Revy taking out her cutlass and gave off a fake fire.

"Don't get too confident Two-Hands, last time you fought with that maid, you ended up pinning each other and having a draw in a bare knuckle boxing."

"Don't worry this time I'm-" before she could say another word, the phone rang and Rock went to pick it up.

"Hello Lagoon company."

"Hello Rock, it's been a while." A boy said weakly.

"Garcia?" Rock asked a bit surprised that he knew the phone number to the office. "I heard that you were in the hospital."

"I am in the hospital still." He said. "I just woke up and I thought the first thing I would see would be Roberta, so I figured that she's in Roanupur."

Rock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Were do I even begin."

"I figure she went after the Cartels again so you can leave that one out." Garcia said calmly but still weak.

"She's not just after the Cartels, you see she ment someone who is after the russians, to make a long story short, they made an alliance and now the four main crime bosses are on guard and wants their heads."

"I see..." Garcia paused for a minute. "Then you know why I called then."

"You want us to bring her back in one piece." Rock thinking hard on to accept the mission or not. Roberta may understand, but what about Akihiro? Would he stop his hunt for Balalaika and return to Japan or would he continue to kill or be killed. But he had to try, if he couldn't save Yukio or Ginji, at least let him save the Wolf of Kyoto. "Garcia, I accept your mission."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Rock, I hope you know what your doing." Dutch answered deeply.

"I have to try Dutch." Rock going out and heading to his hotel.

"Hey Revy." Dutch turns his head to her.

"I know, I was going after him anyway." Revy walking out the door, to catch up to Rock. "Yo, Jackass!" Catching up to him and pinning him against a wall. "What the fuck were you thinking taking on that job huh!?"

Rock just looked at her seriously and not showing any type of fear in him. "I'm not changing my mind Revy, I'm going to save them no matter what it takes!"

"You dumbass, what are going to say to that maid! Her master is fine and he wants you back, come on even she wouldn't belive you. Plus what about wolf boy, going after sis and her russians is suicide? He's an S class assassin and won't stop until he's killed or kills them." Putting her cutlass close to his chest. "What would happen if sis comes after you!"

"Then she'll kill me." Not even looking at her. "It's not like it matters."

"It matters to me dumbass!" Revy's sounding depress somewhat.

"Wait what?" Rock looking at her as she had her face covered.

"I can't see you die, I woun't allow it!" Revy sounding mad yet upset at the same time. "If you die then I won't ever forgive myself!"

"Revy, I didn't know you cared." Rock sorth of smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." Revy lowering her gun at him. "If you fail to bring them back, then I won't hasitate to kill them." Walking away from him and heading back inside the building.

Outside of town. Roberta and Akihiro were inside the jumgles practicing some Close quarters Combat on eachother. Both of them were punching, kicking and blocking each other. Roberta gave him an uppercut that landed hard as he fell backward, hitting the ground. He got up and stood his ground and spat some blood. He went at her as she throw a punch but he was able to block it and land one in her stomach as saliva came out from her mouth. However shouldered and kneed him in the crouch and got to his knees as he felt pain in his groan. "No...fair." he said trying to find his balls.

"I think that enough close combat training for today." Roberta extending a hand to Akihiro as he grabbed it and pulled himself up. "How about we get back, and I cook up something?"

"Sounds good to me." Akihiro walking very slowly to their weapons, in case of an ambush. He was brused from his left shoulder, right leg, and not to mention his gron. 'Woman know how to kick a mans ass. Then again she was ex militay, and this does help me alot even if it's very painful.' Getting their equipment and heading back to the hideout.

"Damn this taste aweful!" Akihiro shouted as took a bite of Roberta's cooking. "And you were a maid?!"

"At the time I was disguised as a maid during the time I wanted to escape FARC. So my cooking and cleaning skills were very poor at the time." Roberta expained calmly.

"And they still are. Your cooking skills at least." Akihiro grabbing a glass of his rum and washing down the taste.

"I have been improving my skills as a maid most recently." She said.

'If that's improvment, then I would really hate what it tasted like before.' Getting nervous that it would be deadly and quickly shook the thougth. "We should get to the next plan." Getting out a map of Roanapur. We attacked a Cartels port before so it might get to the attention on them and the russians."

"Not to mention that the chinese and italains will call to there attention. So we may have four to deal with." Roberta pointed out. "Then again, the chinese or the italians weren't targeted so they should leave us alone."

"That is true and I did hear that there are no alliances with them but they may be on their guard with one another. As for teriorry, my best guess would be to take out something the russians own, and I say we attack here." Akihiro pointing to somewhere in the north of the city.

"Why go all the way to the north when we should start from where we attack that port?" Roberta asked.

"Cause if we start from there, then it would be likely that there will be an ambush." He countered her statement. "Then again attacking north would be suicdial, it would also mean that we willk be surrounded by the the russians, chinese, italians and cartels. Damn why can't there be a fucking way to get to them!" Slaming his fist in the table,trying to look for a way to attack the russians but has nothing.

"What about here?" Roberta pointed to a spot on the northeast edge of the city. "This could be a weak point to attack them."

Akihiro looked at where she was pointing at the map and grined happily. "Roberta I could kiss you. But I'll do it once we finish." Looking over and thinking of the plan. "Heres what we'll do, we go from that point and blow destory a building they own along with killing as many russians as possiable."

"Sounds good, we'll attack them tomarrow in the morning." Roberta answer and before he asked why, she responded. "Your in no condistion to be figthing in the status your in."

"Alright." Akihiro mumbled and laying down in bed.

The next day in the afternoon, the russians were being killed left and right by the Bloodhound and the Wolf, their AK's were no match for their M4Al, or the M86 they both carried not to mention their colts and Akihiro's Katana.

"Kapitan! It's them it's-" A soilder getting stabbed in the back by Akihiro, trying to contact Balalaika from his walkie talkie.

"What happened! Report! What is your staus!" Balalaika yelled on the other line of the dead spetsnaz.

"Dead." Akihiro picked up the walkie talkie and answering it.

"Who is this! Answer me!" Balaika ordered.

"I believe you know who this is Mother Kuma." Akihiro said very calmly.

"So, it's you, Волк of Kyoto." Balalaika sounding more calm now. "How many did you kill?"

"The one's that are beneath my feet are exactly twenty. And as for how many all together. that would make it forthy-seven." He grinned.

"You must be mistaken. You said you killed twenty today so that would make it twenty-seven." She said about to light her cigar until something hit her. "Hold on..."

"You caught that real quick." Akihiro said in a light chuckle. "You didn't ask me how many Roberta killed so she killed twenty and I killed twenty so that means forthy of you men are dead rigth now and the total number is forthy-seven."

"YOU DAMN FUCKING DOGS!" Sceaming at the other end of the walkie talkie. "I'll get you until you and nothing more then shedded meat I swear!"

"None of this would have happened if didn't pulled the trigger first." Akihiro sounding more serious. "If you didn't attack the Washime group and killed all of them, then your men wouldn't have died you cold hearted bitch."

Balalaika stayed silent for a second before she spoke again. "You are in a way right, I tried to negoiate with your friends of the Washimine but it seems that they were too foolish. You on the other hand have quite a name for yourself. Work for me and we can call this whole thing off."

Akihiro stood there for a minute and just smirked. "If you want to kiss my ass that badly, then you have to do better then that. I don't know what bullshit you told Bando and the others but that won't work on me. I know what your thinking, your afaird of me, you know that you can't stop me and that you can only beg for mercy. Well I'm not showing any." Taking out a cigartte and lighting it.

"Then we'll continue this war of ours and see who is left standing." Balalaika said. "Oh and miss maid, if you are hearing this. The Cartel leader of this shit hole of a city accendally killed a member of FARC, so they are here too."

Altough Roberta was a few feet away, she heard what Balalaika said and clanched her fist. 'Damn them.' She didn't turn around but was placing C4's all around the building they were in and even grabbing a large case in one hand. "Akihiro, we're leaving."

"I'm coming." He said smatching the walkie talkie and walking along side her as they both walked out the wearhouse and pushing their triggers, not looking back as the building blowing up.

Back at the hideout, Akihiro flung himself on the bed and placed his arms behind his head. "Damn what a day. At least that russian bitch is lossing her cool."

Roberta heard what he said and go on top of him and pinned him down. "Never assume what your opponate will do next, let your guard down once and it will cost you your life." Getting real close to his face.

"I know, that's the first rule in war." Akihiro grabbing one of her arms and easily flipping her and he got on top. "But it always good to think that your cornered and spring the trap." Forcefully kissing her.

She wanted to push him back but after a minute she kissed back and wrapped her legs against his torso, noticing that he was getting hard already. "And they say japanese men have very small dick, but feeling yours it makes me want to fuck." Ripping off his shirt and ligthly bite his neck. Akihiro wince sligthly but begin to enjoy her nibbing as he unbuttion her shirt and vest as she was wearing a white bra.

'No fucking way! She's an H!?' He though unclipping her bra and tossing it aside seeing her scars and her large breast. Cupping one and sucking on the other as she moan and dug her nails in his back. "Hey take it easy, your going to ruin my tattoo."

"Sorry... It's just been a while ...since someone...touched me like this..." She breathed heavily.

"Same goes for me. I haven't done a girl in a while." Continues to alternate with her beast until her nipples were hard and he goes for her wasit line next as she was doing the same. They eventually removed eachothers pants and underwear. Akihiro began to slowly enter her, but stopped as she yelled in pain. "If, you can't handly it then we can stop."

"Continue, like I said it's been a while..." She said letting him get the go ahead. His member continued to enter her as she winsed and twisted until he was fully inside her. Akihiro slowly thrust as he picked up the pace when Roberta's sceams of pain turned into screams of pleasure. As they moved in rytem and kept pace with the other for an hour. "I'm about to cum..."

"Same, I'm cumming too." He said fastening his pace. They went on for some time until they were able to climax with in a second of one another. Akihiro pulled his dick out of her and fell right next to her. "That...was great..."

"I... have to...agree" Roberta wrapping her arms around him, bringing him close to her and he did the same to her. "Hey, Akihiro?"

"Yeah what is it?"

She shake her head slight. "Nevermind, I'll tell you later." Sleep taking them both out and resting in eachothers arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait, I had to buy a new computer, cause the old one broke down. Anyway, here you go.**

**Chapter 7**

Morning hit as Roberta sluggishly got up from bed with Akihiro still asleep. The first thing she did was take a birth control pill just in case she got knocked up and didn't want to risk dying in this shit hole, due to some stomach pains or puking. After that was done, she entered the shower and let the warm water rinse her entire body. As she was washing herself, her mind was still on her mind. 'Why is last night still on my mind?! It's not the first time a man touched me before! Yet, this one is different, this kid is still able to kill an entire unit and make love with me.' Slamming her fist on the wall, making a dent in it. 'Could I actually be falling for this guy?' Roberta questioned herself then shook her head just thinking about. 'No, we agreed to take down the Cartels and the Russians and after that, I'll return to Master Diego and Master Garcia.

Finishing her shower, Roberta grabbed the nearest towel, dried herself off, and wrapped it around her was it and noticed that Akihiro was out of bed, only wearing his pants. "Morning." He said stitching, then noticed that she's in nothing but a bath towel. "Um..." Looking away from her and noticed her clothing was still on the floor. "Here" giving it to her.

"Thanks Akihiro." Roberta taking off her towel and putting on her attire. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Not sure yet, we might attack the Cartels since we attacked the Russians." He said buttoning up his shirt. "Then again, we could attack them but they might have tighten their security. I'll need to check up on the area's before I start making an attack plan." Putting on his long coat and grabbing his 1911 and katana.

"That is understandable, in war you have to know what your opponents are thinking as one mistake will cost you your life." Roberta said as she finished putting on her pant and doing her shirt next. "By the way, I don't think you told me your reason for being in this city. I told you my reason, now tell me yours."

"I'll tell you the detail another time." Akihiro taking out a pack of smokes and lighting one in his mouth and letting out thick white smoke.

Roberta just looked at him stoned face. "So, your here just like me, revenge for family."

"It's more then revenge, but like you, I won't stop until I killed every last one of the fuckers." Akihiro said as he bit down on his cigarette.

"And afterwards, what will you do when your done?" She asked to test him on his answer.

"I guess I'll go back to Japan and I might take over the group." Scratching his chin in thought. "Then again, the government my see me as a threat and hunt me down, like the untamed beast I am."

"There is the option of coming to Venezuela with me, I'm sure my master will pulls some strings and will let you live there or until thing quite down the this city."

I'll think about it." Walking past her then stopped a few inches behind her. "Oh and by the way, you were great last night." Continuing til he was out the door.

"So were you." She said back to him grabbing her colts and some grandees, while walking out with him.

Meanwhile back in Roanapur the Cartels headquarters were on tight security. Many of their men patrolled the area as Pedro was in his office smoking his fifth cigar that hour. "Fuck, I am screwed!" knocking everything down on his desk. "No way am I going to get out of this mess, FARC on one side and the two hell-hounds on the other. We're fucked!" Then gunfire was heard from outside his office as it got louder and louder. Pedro started to sweat bullets as the screams of men dying got to him, he tried looking for his gun in his drawer but was too slow to find it as the door was kicked down by none other then Akihiro and Roberta with their guns pointed right at him.

"I should have known that this pig would coward behind while his own men fought on the battle." Roberta taking her gun off him and reloading.

"So what do you think we should do about him?" Akihiro cocking his gun. "Can I make him an example to the others?"

"Not just yet." Roberta firing three shot at Pedro's arm, making him drop to the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled out in pain as he rolled on the floor. clenching his arm as two guns were pointed at him. "Wait! I can get you guys anything you want! Money, power, women anything!"

"Sorry not interested." Akihiro griping the trigger to shoot.

"Ok, wait have about information, you are at war with Balalaika right? What if I told you all of her locations?" Pedro pleaded.

"That's more like it. And you better not be lying to us." Akihiro lowering his gun. "So what are the more important offices and docks that they use?"

"It's on the map on the table. We were going to attack them long before you two showed up, so take it and leave!" He yelled with got him another bullet in him.

Akihiro looked at the map that was on the table and saw that it had red circles in some areas, one of them he recognized as the building they blew up yesterday. "Looks like your telling the truth, Roberta you can do whatever you want to this guy, I'll be outside the room."

As he walked out the room, Roberta grinned widely as she ready her gun at her victims head as he almost piss himself. "This is for the master and young master."

"W-wait, Rosarita before you kill me, these something you should know." Pedro said gulping loudly. "Your not the only one's after us, it seems FARC is also on our asses."

"What?!" As this got to her. "Why is FARC after you!" Screaming so that Akihiro was able to here outside the door.

"That bombing that happened the day your master and his son where in, it also happens that we killed a member there that day and have been hunting us down for days. If they know that you killed me then I'm surly positive that they'll be looking for you."

"Fuck!" She cured as she shot him in the head and throw some grenades after leaving the room. "We're leaving." She told Akihiro as she and didn't bother looking back. Akihiro just shrugged and followed her as the room blows up behind them.

"Hey Roberta, what's got you on the edge? Is it about FARC?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about it when we get back." She said not looking back at him. "Did you put up the chargers?"

"Yeah, their up." Akihiro lighting a cigarette. "The detonator can be triggered by a ten foot range."

"Good." She said as they made it outside. Once they get up to ten feet of the building, the whole building expoded and was set ablaze.

Once they returned to the hideout outside of Roanapur. Roberta went to the guns they left behind, grabbed her SPAS-12 shotgun and her Barrett M82A1 and tried to walk out til Akihiro grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked

"Where do you think, I'm going to find FARC and kill every last one of them." Shrugging him off but he grabbed her again til a they both started to fight, she continuously punch him in the face while he punched her in the stomach and face.

They did this for a good five minutes til Akihiro finally pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head. "Just calm the fuck down! If you go out there alone looking for those guys, you'll be dead before nightfall!"

"Let me go! I have to do this!" Roberta struggled to get freed for Akihiro's grip but failed to do so. "I have to do this I-" she was interrupted by Akihiro's mouth crashing into hers. She wanted to push him off, struggle or bite his lips, but she stopped resisting and relaxed as she kissed back.

"You calm?" He asked her when he broke contact with her, as she nodded very slowly. "Good" letting her go. "If we're going to be up against FARC, then we'll be having bigger shit on top of us now that. But we're not totally screwed since we got locations of Hotel Moscow."

"That is true but now we have those two to worry about." Roberta said as she got to the bed and sat on it. "They maybe a few of them, but I'm sure they'll bring the best of them."

"I'll take your word for that but I'm sure that they will have a major disadvantage." He pointed out to her. That there in the a big rats nest like the rest of us."

"If you insist." Roberta taking of her boot and laying in bed. "Since we're done with the Cartels we should focus our attention now with the Russians, but for now, we need our energy."

"Can't argue with that." Akihiro going to his bed and sleeping in it. "Til tomarrow or when every, we'll hit them hard."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Rock, do my a favor and drive the fuck faster." Revy said while the were driving in town.

"Wish I could but, cars are not moving today." He sighted. 'It's been three days since the Columbian Cartel was killed off. Ever since, theirs been more bloodshed, and the Hong Kong Triad and Italian Mafia have been taking over the areas. As for Hotel Moscow, they've been standing their ground. Akihiro and Roberta have been locating their areas somehow and destroying them. Miss Balalaika have been under a lot of stress unable to fight the two. Then theirs the issue with FARC, They came to send a squad to hunt down the Colombian Cartels but later spotted Roberta and stuck around to capture her. Even killed many who stood in their way.'

"Ah damn it, wolf boy and fucking four eyes really pulled it off this time, being able to piss off fry face and taking down one of the four big tops." Revy putting her feet on the dashboard. "Though I have to give them credit for it." Taking a cigarette and lighting on.

"What, you couldn't do it?" Rock asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny Rock, but even I have standards." She let out a puff of smoke from her nostrils. "I know that you promised that brat to bring back his maid but if thing don't as plain, I'm not holding back you understand?"

"Even if I told you may times, you won't listen to me anyway. But I'm going to save them both." He said as traffic started moving. 'Akihiro, I've been thinking about this alot lately, he was a part of the Washimine Group that Yukio Washimine and his cousin Ginji was in. The clan was killed but him, where was he when they died? Did something in the past happen to leave the group?'

"We're here." Revy said that make Rock lose his concentration and stepped on the brakes. In front of them was a apartment complex, nothing out of the ordinary, besides that is was much more nice looking then anything around here. Rock parked the car in front, as Revy jumped out and went into the building ahead of him. "Revy wait up. Where are you going?" trying to catch up to her as she was banging on a door.

"I coming." A familiar female voice said on the side of the door. When the door open, it reviled that it was Shenhua without any makeup. "If it isn't Twinkie and dumb ass boyfriend what you want?"

"Good to see you too Chinglish." Revy pushed the door open slightly and showing a devilish grin. "Hey you want job, it's from a rich south american family."

"How much they pay?" She asked the gunslinger.

"They pay very handsomely, as for what the job is, hunting down and capturing two hell hounds that are running around the city. We'll even got to kill people, so you in?"

Shenhua stood there for a few minutes then responded. "Ok, I take job, however I bring those two with me." Pointing to Lotton and Sawyer who were on the couch playing on the PlayStation.

"Fine, just make sure they don't slow us down. We'll meet at near the Yellow Flag at eight, don't be late." Revy turned around and started walking out with Rock along side her.

"You think they will help us track down Roberta and Akihiro?" Rock asked.

"Sure they will. Chinglish should put up a fight against them and spooky chick looks decent enough, the other guy, I don't know doesn't look too tough." Revy walked into the car in the passenger side. "So Rock, any idea where and when will they strike next?"

"It's hard to say, but it should be more narrowed down now that Hotel Moscow is losing it's main buildings and with FARC running around, it's hard to determine. But this is an educational guess, but if I was in Akihiro, I would be weakening my enemies before attacking head on."

"Make sense destroying fry face's weapon stash, drug routes and anything else that's putting her into power. But sometimes you rise and sometimes you fall, that's how the world works." Revy said as Rock started the engine and headed back to the office.

Later outside of town, Akihiro was polishing his weapons and checking their conditions. "137 dead Russians by me and 137 Russians by Roberta." Polishing his last work of arms, his katana. "Never knew how well trained those guys where. But then again, I am an S class assassin after all. Just like the good old times."

_"The Bodies of a manly rival Yakuza lay in the streets. As a 16 year old Akihiro stood above them covered in blood and guts for the victims he slathered. His 1911 smoking and his blade covered in blood. "I love my life." He said to himself as he walked the streets of the dark ally. As he was walking out of the streets he suddenly got a call from his cell phone. "Hello?"_

_"Akihiro, how did the mission go?" Ginji said on the other line._

_"Oh hey Ginji, I just finished my mission. I was actually coming back, might have to take a bath thought."_

_"Alright, I'll tell the old man you'll be returning shortly." _

_"Alright then, see ya chief lieutenant." Akihiro hanging up as he walked to the Washimine manner without anyone noticing. As got there he quickly removed his shoes and shirt, that was covered in blood, leaving them behind before walking in. As he walked in he noticed that Ginji and a elderly Japanese man who was in his late fifty's to early sixty's, the boss, Goro Washimine, were discussing things in the family table._

_"Oh, the wolf returns to his den." Goro looking out the door of the room as he saw Akihro there shirtless. "Where is your shirt?"_

_"I left it next to the door, along with my shoes. Didn't want to track any blood around." Akihro answered and sat down with the men. "So what were you two talking about, if it's not anything personal." _

_"Akihro, the boss and I were just thinking of making you a lieutenant among us." Ginji said._

_"Your skills withing the clan are remarkable, they are come to even with Ginji." Goro said._

_"I am honored Goro san, I will make you and the Washimine proud." Akihro bowed on to them both. "Anyone who tries to attack us will know that they face the most powerful Yakuza in the land."_

"If only I was there to help them, then thing could have been different." Akihro sighed as he looked at the condition of his blade. Once he knew it was good, he sheathed it to his side and grabbed his guns and proceeded outside where Roberta was waiting for him.

"I assume you are ready?"

"Yeah, it's time we gave Balalaika a visit." Akihro said taking out a cigarette and lighting it with his mouth. "And this time, there will be no mercy, and no survivors."

Roberta gave off a small grin. "I'm glad to her, which I think you should have this." She had the case hands and opened it to reveal a Smith and Western 500 Magnum. Akihro looked shocked as she handed it over to him. "A gift from our friends the Russians when we first teamed up.

Akihro took the gun, aimed it with one hand and moved it around. "This is some gift, I have to make it up to you."

"You can, when we are done." Roberta said walking towards the city of the walking dead.

Eight fifteen rolled by at the Yellow flag. Revy was on her third glass of Bacardi and Rock was on his second this. "Where the fuck is Chinglish!"

The entrance to the bar doors opened up and Shenhua, Sawyer and Lotton came seat next to Revy. "Sorry, for being late, but I had to put my face on before we enter battle."

"Your luckly that your not too late or else I would blow you a new asshole." Revy pointed her gun at her.

"Aw at least I come, or you be in trouble, slut and I know dumb ass boyfriend is no killer." Pointing to Rock.

"Rocks my partner, not my boyfriend." Revy growled.

"Can we just get on with the mission." Sawyer said wanting to get on topic.

"I agree, let's focus on the mission." Rock said. Making Revy lower her cutlass.

"Fine by me, cause at the end of the day, we all get to kill someone."Revy said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"So who client and when we get payed!?" Shenhua demanded.

Rock stepped in for before Revy could say anything. "Our client is Garcia Lovelace of the South America, their head maid, Roberta or Rosarita Cisneros came here to the city to hunt down the Colombian Cartels here for hurting him and his farther.

Wait, she came here to fight Cartels, then she kill them, why she still here?"

"That's because she partner up with someone, A Yakuza by the name of Akihro Matsuzaki who's clan was killed by none other then Balalika..."

"So our assignment is to bring the maid back to South America unharmed." Revy finished for him.

"Sounds like dangerous job but as long as we get lots of money, I won't complain." Sheahua said.

"I actually do has a question." Lotton asked. "What about the Yakuza?"

"We're going to capture him too, and I'll take care of the rest." Rock answered.

"We can rough them up but that's about it. But FARC soilders will be around so we can do as we please with them." Revy smirked.

"Payment still payment." Shenhua shrugged her shoulder. Then a explosion was heard from the north of town which got everyone on their seats. "What hell was that!?"

"It's begun, we have to hurry." Revy getting out of her seat soon followed by the others.

Rock started the car and they began heading to were the explostion was heard. 'It started, the war of Hotel Moscow.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fuego a Voluntad, es la sabueso de florencia!" A FARC soldier said to his men as they were shooting at Roberta and Akihiro who ducked behind a car.

"You'll be shitting in hell when I finished with you!" Roberta unleashing her Barrett M82 on them as they were shot down. "Now how does it feel to face one of your own!"

"Ella es loco, retiro retiro." One of them said as they fled back.

"Oh no you don't, your not escaping from us." Akihiro firing his M4A1 as the troops got mowed down when both him and Roberta where shooting as they advanced towards the main target. "So you think the Russians know that they have FARC in their territory?"

"Not sure but it doesn't look like they are working together." Roberta told him, not letting her guard down.

"Either or we still won't let them see tomorrow." He said with a wide grin on his face as he reloaded his gun.

Meanwhile, Rock, Revy, Shenhua, Sawyer and Lotton were driving towards all the gun shooting.

"Sound like two killers are having fun,." Shenhua commented.

"Then we have to hurry or else we're going to miss them." Revy said back. "Punch it Rock."

With that, he drove faster wanting to making it time. But as soon as they got closer to the sound of gunshots, soon bullets were being shot at them. "Fuck, we somehow got into the line of fire." He kept his head down while turning somewhere safe for the line of fire.

"Damn fucking soldiers!" Revy yelled as she drew her cutlass and started firing at them.

"que es la perra?" One soldier said.

"A quién le importa , ella está a disparar contra nosotros" They started firing back at the car.

"Go to fucking hell, dipshits!" Revy firing back. Once the car was at a safe distance for a majority of the gunfire, Her, Shenhua, Sawyer and Lotton jumped out and began the offense. Shenhua used her Kukri knives to cut and throw at the on coming soldiers. Sawyer used her chainsaw to block bullets from coming at her and cut down her enemies as they got close. Lotton, finally being useful, unloaded his Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer and fired at the enemy. Revy took out her other cutlass and began firing at them as they dropped dead on the spot.

After three minutes of shooting and slashing, the four of them stopped and saw the bodies of the dead scattered around. "This all we have, very disappointing." Shenhua sighed.

"Can't be helped, too bad we have to walk all the way to where ever those two are going." Revy walking over the body's til she saw one of them struggle to survive with a serious wound on his abdomen. "Well what do you know, one of them survived." Pointing her gun at him til Rock got out of the car to stop her.

"Wait, Revy, he may know where Roberta and Akihiro are heading, that will make things for us a lot easier."

"Good point Rock." Revy said turning to the wounded man. "Hey you know where that four eyes bitch and that kid is?!" Not even lowering her gun.

"¿Qué coño estás diciendo?" He said weakly.

"Don't give me that crap, speak fucking english!" She gave a warning shot.

"Maybe he can't speak any english, here let me try." Rock bent down to the man. "¿Te ha por casualidad ver Rosarita y un joven le acompañan earlier esta noche?"

"Sí , les encountered hace fifteen minutos , en dirección al norte de aquí ." He answered him.

"He saw them fifthteen minutes ago heading north of here." Rock traselasted. "Revy..."

"I know Rock, I was thinking the same exact thing. This time it's going to be head on." Revy shot the soldier between the eyes. "We're moving out."

Akihiro and Roberta continuously attack the FACR soldiers on the streets firing at them like they were nothing more but targets. As they made there way up to towards the north of town, they noticed that the streets were too dead. "Hey Roberta."

"I was thinking the same thing." She cut him off. "We're in Russian territory now."

Akihiro stood still in the street, looking around the area. "Get down now!" He commanded as a bullet get near his leg and had to take cover by a building. "Damn Russians had a sniper on the roof." Taking his Dragunov from his shoulders and turned to Roberta who was firing her Barrett. "Hey you think you can cover me when I get a clear shot?"

"Just don't die." She said between shoots.

"Plain not to." Akihiro broke into the building, checking the area to fine that it was clear. he set up on the third floor of the building, checking his scoop and his surroundings. "Alright one, two three, four on the roof. Two sniper and two spotters." Aiming at his targets and shoot a bullet thought the spotter then took another one as the two snipers tried to find out where the shoot was coming from. Another shot was fired and the first sniper was hit in the left eye. as the other one find his position, it was too late as Akihiro's gun delivered the final blow in his throat. "That takes care of them." He said aloud as he got up, but the rifle strap around his shoulder and proceeded downstairs to see Roberta was in one piece and still breathing.

"Good job taking them out." She said reloading. "But we should avoid the main roads for a while now."

"Let's see, either we head to the roof or to go a round about way. If we head to the roof: we get to go roof jumping, but that would also make us easy target. We go to another way: the enemy could surprise us." Thinking their options. "You know what, I say we take another way, better that then becoming an easy target."

"I agree." Roberta walking to the to another street as Akihiro followed her.

"Come in Unit 12, I repeat come in Unit 12." Boris spoke in his in his ear piece. "Unit 12 do you copy!" With a sigh of defeat, Boris knew the answer and turn to Balalaika. "Kapitan..."

"...I know comrade sergeant, they were good men." Balalaika said not looking the least happy. "Tell Units 1-11 that if they see anyone, I don't care who it is, they are all enemies of Hotel Moscow."

"Ma'am what about FARC?"

"They are in our territory Sergeant, If they stay in our area they'll nest like rats and attack when they have the chance."

"Roger. Attention all unit's, shot at plain sight. I repeat shot at plain sight." Boris commanded in to the earpiece.

"Damn, never knew it would be so abandon around here?" Revy was at the ready with her cutlasses at the ready.

"But no sign of dogs, you sure they go this way?" Shenhua asked.

"If I know one thing in the movies, the hero always goes face to face with the villain for one more fight." Revy replied. Then gunfire was heard within the area. "Let's get moving, it might be them!" Running to the scene. As the gunfire got closer, all of there eyes widen at the shock of the Visotoniki and FARC were firing on each other. "What the fuck, has sis gone out of her mind?"

"Revy get back!" Rock grabbing her by her wrist and pulled her back as bullets from the russians fired where she was standing.

"Hey it Two-Hands, what the fuck is your problem!" She said with full of rage.

"Ma'am, we spotted the girl from the Lagoon company and a few others with her, what should we do?" A solider said keeping cover form the FARC troops.

"Like I said before comrade, shot them for they are now an enemy of Hotel Moscow. Though I am going to have to tell Dutch the bad new after what happens." Balalaika said taking a puff of her cigar.

"Sorry, but Kapains orders." He said as some fired on them.

"What fuck?" Shunhua sounding confused as she took cover from the building. "I though they won't shot us?"

"Damn Fry Face lost it." Revy gritted her teeth. "She's losing the war and we're just targets to her."

"We have to find another way around this mess."

"Hold on!" Lotton said with a dramatic pose. " Would't going onto of that building make a cool exit?" Titling his sunglasses upward which got every one to make a dull face at him.

"Where did you even find this loser?" Revy asked Shenhua.

"Cut him slack, he special." Shenhua waved her hand in her face.

"Actually it is a good idea," everyone looked at Rock with a 'are you serious' face. "At least it will give us some cover while they are shooting at eachother."

"Ok, Sawyer you up now." Shenhua said, which Sawyer used her chainsaw to slice opened the door as everyone charged in the building. They noticed that some FARC soldiers were also in the building. As they all Shot and slashed at the enemy while also taking cover from the russians.

"This would be much easier if we kill russian slut's men." Shenhua complained.

"Hey I hate this shit more then you do but for now we're going to keep it cool." Revy firing her cutlass at a FARC soldier.

"When we find dogs, remind me to carve some ass of yours, bitch."

Both Akihiro and Roberta heard the gun firing in the distance as they took a back ally to their destination.

"Sounds like both sides are at eachothers throats." Akihiro chuckled at the thought of Balalaika losing her cool. "This just makes things more easy for us."

"Still don't let your guard down even for a minute." Roberta said as they made it to Lenin Street. The first shot was fired at them by a military truck load of russians firing their Ak's.

Both Akihiro and Roberta had to take cover behind some cars while firing back. "Damn them, I can't get a good shot." Akihiro shout in frustration as he turns to Roberta. "Hey still got that grenade launcher?"

"What do you take me for, green?" She said showing that it was attached to her M86.

"Nah, just making sure." He chuckled. "I'll cover you." Firing his M4 at them. As they were concentrated on him, it gave Roberta the chance to making it around their truck and shot a grenade into the back as it exploded.

"It's clear." She said as Akihiro checked the area a bit more.

"We have to be close to the main headquarters if they are unloading the heavy fire arms." Akihiro said looking at her.

"Then let's hurry."

"Damn I'm glade those fuckers are killing each other now. instead of us." Revy sighed with relief.

"Remind me to skin russian bitch a piece." Shenhua sighed in frustration. "If two hellhounds don't kill her, I will."

"We can't be too far cause this street looks familiar." Rock looking around a street sign. "Lenin Street. We're getting close to Hotel Moscow headquarters."

"And so are they." Revy pointed at the destroyed truck. "They have to be close so keep your guard up." She told the rest of the group.

"You need relax, we get hellhounds and be on way." Shenhua said as they walked the streets.

"Not that easy Chinglish, these are two rabid dogs." Revy said at the ready.

Gun was being heard not to far from where they are. Revy and Rock lead the way. followed by the others, to were the shot's were being fired. Just as they made it to the scene, they saw the last russian fall dead on the ground with blood spilling over his head, letting his brains out as his skull was sliced in two. Above the dead body stood none other then the Wolf and the Bloodhound, Akihiro and Roberta as they stared straight at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Revy stood her ground and notice that they had their killer instincts on. She grasp her cutlasses as she eyed both Akihiro and Roberta. "Finally caught up to you. Four eyes, wolf boy."

Akihiro looked at her then back at Roberta. "You know her?"

"We once faced each other before. The young master was kidnapped and taken to this city. I had a fist fight with her and ended in a draw." Roberta explained. "Do you know her?"

"Not exactly, just met in a bar and had a drink next to her first day I was here." He answered her not giving any emotion in his voice.

Rock steps in front of Revy. "Listen, You both don't have to do this. Roberta, Garchia is alright, he wants you back in Venezuela."

Roberta took this information in herself. She was in complete shock with this information as the guns in her hand started to tremble. "Master Garcia...he... wants...me back?..." She said in a whisper.

"That's right, he does want you to shed anymore blood, we're here to take you back." Rock informed her. "And Akihiro revenge will not bring Ginji back. He wouldn't want you to go on a rampage."

Hearing the name of his cousin, just got Akihiro suspicious as he aimed his M4. "I didn't even tell you why I'm here. What do you know about Ginji!? Are you working for Balalaika!?"

'Crap that's right, he doesn't know the actual truth. I have to approach this thing carefully.' Rock though. Before he was about to speak Revy walked up in front of the two.

"You know, you're nothing like Jumbo, you got more skill then him." She gave off a sadistic grin. Akihiro still had a serious face on, but could tell that he looked confused. "I'm talking about your cousin, that's right wolf boy, I killed him."

Everyone now looked at Revy. Some with shock others with stupidity. But Akihiro, his was with anger. "Good, this this make things easier. I'll kill you and the russians." Dropping his M4A1 and dragnov to the ground and pulled out his 1911 Shogun while his katana was still drawn.

"Let's do the cha cha baby." Revy grinned as she reloaded her cutlasses and began to fire. Akihiro dodge the bullets with his speed and also began to fire his gun. Revy dodge to the left while firing again.

Akihiro avoided the bullets as well as cut them in half as he charges her. He swung his katana at her but only got a piece of her bangs as she stumbled back a few feet. But this didn't get to Revy, she just grinned as she reloaded her cutlass.

"I have to admit kid,your one hell of a fighter."

"I have to agree, your not too bad yourself. Too bad you will have to die."

"Don't bet on it!" firing her cutlasses ands he shot with his shogun.

While the two of them were at each other, Shenhua, Sawyer, Lotton. didn't know if they should pitch in or now.

"Damn Twinkie is having good fight, I want in." Shenhua about to step in ready to join Revy, but as she stepped forward, a bullet came close to her feet and she stumbled back.

"This is their fight." Roberta gave off a warning while aiming her twin colts at her.

"Very well maid, we here to bring you back anyway. We just have to rough you up a bit is all." Shenhua tossing her kukri knife at her. However Roberta tilted her head back slightly just to dodge the up coming attack. "Not bad maid, but can you dodge this!" Charging after her, with both kukri knives coming down on to her.

Roberta used the top of her pistols to block off the attack and slammed them with full strength, shattering Shenhua's knives into tiny pieces.

Shenhua looked in utter shock of how her precious kukri knives are reduced to nothing. She began to back away from Roberta that for the first time in so many, she was scared.

_"Shenhua... duck."_ Sawyer said from behind her. Shenhua did as she was told and duck down as Sawyer ready her chainsaw and swing it at Roberta, however Roberta leaned back all the way up to the point where her hands were touching the ground and sent a powerful kick onto Sawyers hands, making the chainsaw she was holding fly up to above then a few feet.

Roberta then did a back flip a few feet away from Sawyer. She put her colts back into their holsters and as the Chainsaw fell, she was able to grab it by the handle and pointed it at Sawyer. She gave off a sadistic grin. "So you like cutting people up huh? I wonder how well you would be grinded up?" Getting closer to Sawyer as she backs up in fear.

"Wait." Lotton walks up to Roberta with his Schnellfeuer in hand. "I will not let you harm anyone of my friends friend, for now you will face me the wizard. So-" before he could continue with his speech, Roberta was able to kick him in the nuts so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Too easy." Roberta said in disappointment that she turned off the chainsaw, removes it's chains, dropping it to the ground. She looked over to the battle that was still going on with Revy and Akihiro.

"Why the Fuck won't you just die!" Revy getting frustrated as she continues to shoot at him.

"I was going to say the same for you!" Akihiro countered as he began to slash the bullets.

The battle between the both of them was really getting tense. As magazines were being emptied and bullets covered the ground. Revy tried shooting him but he kept dodging.

Akihiro shoot his Shogun as he inched up to Revy. Then he took a vertical slash, making revy bring her cutlasses to block the attack but got him enough room to give her a clear shot. Seeing this she kicked him hard in them stomach which made him double back a few inches but was still able to take the shot.

BANG!

Revy's eyes widened, as well as Akihiro, as Rock was in front of Revy, with a wound on the his lower left side. "I don't want you walking the same path..." He said before he fell backwards about to hit the ground.

"Rock!" Revy shouted running up to him as she catches him in her arms. "You fucking idiot! Why did you get in the way!" Shaking him. "Come on speak to me!" She then turned away for her unconscious partner and stared at the one who shoot him with both horror and rage. "You Mother Fucker!" Revy ran at him with full speed wanting to beat the living shit out of him. However that was soon interrupted by Roberta getting in the back of her and pinning her down chest flat to the ground. "Get the Fuck off me you damn maid, he dead, YOU HEAR ME! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

"Look at him." Roberta ordered her as she was still struggling. "LOOK AT HIM!" Much louder than before this time getting Revy's attention.

Revy looked at wolf boy. But he didn't look glad, he actually looks shocked and upset. Akihiro just looked at Rock struggling to keep alive. "He protected her..." he said barely a whisper. "He protected her...just like old man Ryuzo."

_It was three years ago. The Kosa Council and the Washime Group was having a turf war. As Ryuzo, Bando, Yoshida, Ginji, Akihiro and many others were fighting. The Kosa had a lot more men but the Washime were no pushovers Akihiro and Ginji cut their enemies with their master sword skill. Blood being spilt and organs laying the allies felt good to them both. 'It's this the best they got? I can walk circles around these guys!' He though to himself as he cut off the limbs of his victims as well as shoots them with his pistol. As he was killing, one of the Kosa men had a perfect aim for him._

_"Akihiro watch out!" Ryuzo can running towards him getting in front of him_

_BANG!_

_Ryuzo fell to the ground with blood coming out of his chest and mouth. "Boss!" Akihiro yelled with both sadness and rage as he shoot the bosses attacker and kneeling at the boss applying pressure on his wound. "Boss, why did you take the hit for me? Your life is more important then mine."_

_"Akihiro, you're still young, I want you to have a good life, meet a nice girl, get married have kids of your own." Ryuzo said weakly._

_"You shouldn't talk, we have to get you to a hospital." Akihiro applying more pressure on the wound._

_"No need...Akihiro... pass down this message for me... please." Ryuzo said weakly. "The rest of you can take action for whatever you chose but, don't let Yukio get involve." He said as he stopped breathing._

_"Boss? Boss!?" Akihiro shaking him. "Boss you can't die, your all we have! Come on, open your eyes!_

_After that day, everyone was gather to the Ryuzo Washime's funeral as they pay their respects to their boss. After the funeral, both Ginji and Akihiro were standing along near the porch looking outside._

_"It's all my fault, I was too careless." Akihiro said as he slammed his fist to the ground._

_"You shouldn't beat yourself up, it was hard on all of us. plus it was my fault for not being their to have your back." Ginji looking away as he felt guilty. "Anyway I'm leaving the group."_

_This made Akihiro look back at him. "What? Ginji why?"_

_"I'm not actually leaving the group, I'm still going to live in this household, I'm going to sheath my sword and watch over Yukio for the boss, it's what he wanted._

_"Yeah, actually Ginji, I'm going back to Kyoto." Akihiro standing up. "I already made up my mine, so don't try to stop me."_

_"May I ask why you're leaving?"_

_"It's something the boss told me on his dying breath. I'm still young, wants me to have a good life so I'm taking his advice." He said walking out from the porch, stopping on a foot away from the house without turning back. "Oh and don't die, I want to have a dual someday." Continuing to the streets._

Akihiro started walking to Rock who was clenching his own wound, trying to stay alive.

Rock looked at him with knowing eyes. "So it's come to this." He said smirking.

Akihiro knelt down next to him and helped apply pressure with his wound. "You're lucky it's nothing serious."

"Yeah." Rock smirked.

Roberta let go of Revy as she ran up to Rock. "Rock!" Coming towards him. "You dumb ass did you know what would happen!?" Hitting him right in the head real hard.

"Gee can you be a little gentle." Wincing in pain.

"Sorry, no can do. Now hold still while I get this bullet out of you. Hey Foureye, got a knife on you." Turning to Roberta.

"What do you take me for, an idiot." She said holding out her spiked knuckled knife and handing it to Revy.

"Thanks." She said putting the knife into his wound as he screamed and winced. "Hold the fuck still or else I'm gonna put another bullet in you!"

After a few minutes she was able to get the bullet out of him was able to make a makeshift bandage out of the dead russians clothing that surrounded them.

"Can you stand?" Akihiro asked him as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, thanks" Rock answered as he took his hand and lifted himself up.

"Alright, before everything gets all sappy." Revy said about to like a cigarette. "We're here to bring the maid back to his master, So what about maid, you coming back?" Revy turned to Roberta.

"Yes, but on one condition." Roberta said walking along side Akihiro and putting an arm around his. "He come's with me."

Both Rock and Revy looked at eachother then back at Roberta and Akihiro. "Why?" Revy asked.

"We're an item." Roberta answered.

There was a long awkward silents for a whole minute until Revy bursted out laughing. "Wait hold up, you two are fucking eachother? Man I knew you two fight like rabid dogs but fucking like dogs?! This is too rich!"

Both Roberta and Akihiro stood there in silents with a bit of annoyance. But the silents was broken gun fire that was shooting at them.

"Dammit they never quit." Akihiro cursed under his breath as he took cover and fired back.

"Sis is really getting off my nerves. Oh well screw her, if she sees me as an enemy then, I'll be happy to fight her." Revy shooting her cutlass in one hand and carrying Rock around her shoulder.

"This suck so much." Shenhua yelled while taking cover followed by Sawyer and Lotton. "We have maid now, we go now."

"Not gonna happen." Akihiro said while shooting. "Once we leave, the russians will just hunt everyone of us down and kill us. And besides, I started this whole mess, might as well end it.

"I hate to say it, but wolf boy is right." Revy shrugged while firing back. "Well since we're here might as well help. Come on I'll lead you the way." She said taking a route while Rock still lean on her.

"Right behind you." Akihiro said shooting while following Revy.

"We still get paied right?" Shenhua ducking for cover. As Roberta was covering for everyone. "Bitch, you own me new blades." She said to her and followed right behind.

After some crazy twist and turns, along with some killings, they finally made it to Hotel Moscow main building.

"There we brought you here, now do me a favor and don't fucking die." Revy spat. "Cause it would be a real shame if you did."

"I plain not to." Akihiro walking into the building.

"Wait." Lotton said while made the Wolf of Kyoto stop and turn around. Lotton took out a pair of said's out of his pocket and tossed them at him. "Can't make a cool entrance without a pair."

Everyone around made a dull face expect for Akihiro who just gave off a amused smirk. "Can't argue there." putting on the shades and entering with Roberta right behind him. 'Bando, Yoshida, Ginji, Yukio, everyone. I hope I won't be joining you guys anytime soon, but I do know on thing. I won't let your names die in vain, once this is over I'll leave my mark here as the Washimes own wolf scared Hotel Moscow.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Akihiro and Roberta entered the main building of Hotel Moscow's main lobby. The place wasn't like most hideout in this city. The place looked well neat as the walls were a bright scarlet red with a yellow Hammer and Sickle plastered on the right side of the wall with a chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Both of them didn't let their guard down as no one was in sight of them.

"Careful, it could be a trap." Roberta said as she clicked her Colt.

"No shit, this woman is not as naive as the Cartels, we are dealing with a ex spanize who was in the Afghan wars." Akihiro stepping carefully til he noticed a camera in the corner, shooting it.

As the walked towards the hallways they were met up with a barrage of gun fire at the end. Both Roberta and Akihiro took cover behind some pillars as the fired back.

"Like I said before, these guys don't know when to call it quits." Akihiro shooting down two russians. while reloading.

"So what do you think we should do, go another way?" Roberta killing three of them while reloading.

"Nah, that's what they want us to do, wait til they reload then cover me." He said lifting his shades a bit. Once the bullets shortened by the line of fire. Akihiro ran with lightening speed and drawing out his katana. Without warning he charged right into the group of russians and hack and slashed them as blood started to cover the walls and floors of the halls. As the last russian lay down dead before his feet, Akihiro wiped the blood of his sword and sheathed it back. He checked his shogun as he noticed he only has one magazine left. "Hey Roberta, got any magazines I can borrow?"

"I only have the two that are in my colts so no." She said looking over her own weapons. " Is there anything from them?"

"No, just AK's." He said looking at the sliced up guns. "No use, we have to keep going." He said carefully walking down the halls with gun in hand. 'Careful not to run into anymore soldiers. 'So far so good.' Checking out the area as he saw no russians with in sight to his surprise, there were not that many guards around. He and Roberta were able to kill most of them by sneaking behind them or catching them by surprise.

Roberta halted him as they got close to another hall on the corner. "I don't like this, it feels too easy for some reason."

"Now that you mention it, it does feel too easy for some reason." Akihiro getting close to the corner and taking a peek. As he slowly stook his his face out a single shot was fired at him as he recoiled.

"This is as far as you go." Boris said gripping his Tokarev TT-33. "Nothing personal but I won't allow you to reach the kapitan."

"I don't blame you old man, protecting your boss is a big priority." Akihiro said. "But she shouldn't have killed members of my clan. So no hard feelings." Firing two shoots.

"Indeed." Boris agreed. "It would be nice to get to know you better, but I can't let you two live."

"Akihiro, once I start shooting, get past him and take out Balalaika." Roberta said behind him.

"Alright. But first, got any grenades?"

"Just two." Holding them out to him.

"One will do." He said taking one from her and pecking her on the lips. "Wish me luck." Winking and walking to the corridor on the corner as unpinned the grande and throw it. "Now Roberta!" As the grenades blew up a few inches from Boris, but was able to avoid the explosion and the shrapnels as smoke emerged. A couple of gun shoots were fired as Boris envided the shoots and Akihiro came out from the smoke and jumped above the large russian man and behind him. "Wish I could join you but I got a meeting with your 'Kapitan.'" He laughed as he ran farther away from him.

"Stop you brat." Boris commanded as he fired a few rounds miss him and received gunshots from behind him.

"If you want to go to him, you have to kill me first." Roberta said with death glare and a wicked grin. Pointing her Colts at him.

"Out of all the people I would hate to shoot at, your one of them that I don't want to." Boris sighed as he points his gun at her and began to fire.

Roberta dodge the bullet just hitting a strand of her hair, she starts to fire her rounds as well. Which the large russian man went on the defensive and envied the shoots "Not too bad for a big guy."

"I should say the same for you." Boris commented. "Your skills as a solider is out there, I'm surprised you haven't been named a high ranking officer."

"Thank you but I was never cut out to be a leader and they never trust me."

"That's a real shame, but that's enough talking." He said firing his shot as she did hers.

Roberta counted the bullets she had fired along the way. 'Dammit, I only have four shots left. I have to make them count or else I'm really dead.' She thought to herself as she went behind a pillar.

"I'm not a rocket scientist but I would say that your running out of bullet. Give up now and I'll let you live." Boris said to her.

"How do I know your not lying!" Roberta yelled behind the pillar. 'Then again this could be my chance.' "Fine, I give up." She said coming out with her hands held up."

"First, drop your weapons." Boris demanded calmly. "Bring them down, slowly."

"Cleaver, ok, I'm drop them really slow." She said taking her Colts into her hands and putting them on the floor and raising up real slow.

"Kick them over here." Boris ordered as she kicked her guns towards him. "Now leave."

"Hold on, my belt came loss." She said with her head looking down.

Boris took a slight glance not knowing if she was telling the truth or not. Turns out her belt was undone. "Alright fix it. But no funny stuff." Still aiming his Tokarev right in front of her.

"Alright nice and slow." Roberta taking hands on her belt as the buckle was in her right hand and the strap in her left as she adjusted it.

"There it's fixed now-" Boris was cut off as the buckle had a small gun inside of it shooting off three times as all three shoots hit him in the stomach. He tried to shoot but was only able to get her in the arm as she kicked him across the stomach were he was shot as he fell face down on the floor. "Fuck...you."

Roberta approached him as she stepped on his gun hand,and picked up her Colts as she shoot one bullet in his back. "Never should have let your guard down." Shooting him in the head, as he body now lay lifeless. She took his Tokarev and unloaded the clip as she checked the rest of his body for more magazines. Once she found three of them. and clipped it to her guns.

Akihiro ran as fast as possible not looking back down the hall with the battle between Roberta and Boris. "Yukio, Ginji, Bando, Yoshida, everyone, whether I succeed or not I leave my mark in this hellhole of a city. People will soon say that I, Akihiro Matsuzaki, The Wolf of Kyoto, took on Hotel Moscow. And I can hear the men saying..." As he went thought the last door. "...Thank you lieutenant."

At the entered, Balalaika seat on her desk with her military coat over her shoulders and her Stechkin APS in her right hand and a lit cigar between her lips. "You shouldn't be thankful just yet kid, The war is still not over."

"I'm very aware of that." Akihiro said as he took off his shades and put them in his coat. "It's high time we finished this once and for all."

Without even saying a word, the both of them drew their guns at each other very quickly and fired only hitting the walls that was close to them. "Nice shot." Akihiro said coldly.

"Same goes for you, волк." Balalaika slightly smirked while smoking her cigar. "By the looks of it, I assume you don't have many bullets in that gun you are carrying. since you took on a lot of my men as well as FARC soldiers."

"Your right, I only have one bullet in my gun. But that's all I need." Akihiro said calmly.

"You shouldn't be jumping conclusions when your about to die." Balalaika stood up and aimed her Stechkin APS and took a single shoot at him, but he was able to avoid the bullet in time as he drew his sword. "I won't let you!" Balalaika shooting two more shoot as it one shot was able to scrap his right cheek as Akihiro came close to her as she blocked the attack with her own gun.

Speaks sizzled as Akihiro's katana and Balalaika's Stehekin clashed. "I have to admit, you weapon is pretty strong and your skills as a captain are great. However..." As he used a lot more force and slowly cut thought the gun.

Quickly Balalaika kicked him in the chest sending him back a few meters as the blade was no longer connected to the gun. "Damn little shit!" She yelled as she fired but to her bad luck the gun jammed as the bullet was stuck to the opening of where the katana sliced it. ' Shit.' As she drop the gun to revile she had a another one staced in with her as she pointed the gun.

BANG

As a bullet shell it the ground as Balalaika's Stehekin and Akihiro's S&amp;W 500 Magnum both blow smoke out of them. Akihiro dropped to his knee as he was clenching his side as blood was leaking out from. Balalaika smirk in victory but her cough up a lot of blood and fell to the ground with her head leaning at her desk. 'How did he?' she eyed herself as she noticed the big hole in her chest, close tp her left breast.

"Look like you got the short end of the stick." Akihiro laughed as he slowly stood up and puts pressure on his wound. "A shot to the lungs is probably on of the worst ways to go. Difficulty breathing as blood enters your lungs and the worst part a hole that big can't be tested."

"Fuck...you..." Balaika coughed as the blood came out of her mouth. "...Though I have to admit...you would have made a... great ally."

"I could have said the same for you, but you killed my closest thing to family." Akihiro walks towards her with his sword still in his hand. "Any last request before I end this."

"None, just get on with it." Balalaika said ready for the wolf to sink his fangs into her. With a quick strike he stabbed her into the heart as the infamous russian capitan dropped dead with a pool of blood surrounding her.

With that done, Akihiro wiped the blood off his katana, sheath it and clenched his wound was he make for the door. As he was walking he saw Roberta in the hallway with a dead Boris next to her feet. "Akihiro, what happened we have to get you to a doctor." She said running to him as he collapsed in her arms. "You did very well, now let's escape the land of the dead together." Carrying him over his shoulder as they finished the war.


End file.
